To Ship or Not to Ship
by alyssialui
Summary: A drabble collection of random pairings I've decided to put together. May include slash and incest pairings. Currently: Opal takes Korra flying. Prize drabble for Albedeinity, who wanted a Korra/Opal friendship fic.
1. Ming-HuaUnalaq

_A/N: Unalaq's attempt at a little fun turns on him in the most unusual and slightly arousing way. Ming-Hualaq. I read another fic where there was one chapter with Ming-Hua/Unalaq. I looked to find anymore fics of this pairing and couldn't find any, so I tried one for myself._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>His mind was elsewhere as Zaheer droned on and on about the spirits. While this was his idea as well, he was not that interested in every single aspect of the spirit and Airbender teachings.<p>

His eyes landed on the waterbender sitting on Zaheer's right. He could see that she too wasn't listening to a word her colleague was saying and her eyes were currently focused on the cracks in the stone ceiling of the small room.

She had fascinated him from the moment he met her - a waterbender with no arms. Whereas others would think she was weak and disabled, he had seen with his own eyes she was anything but. However, society's perception of her had driven her to be cold, bitter and uncaring to form a protective barrier around herself.

He had an idea to make this meeting a bit more interesting and to see if he could rile her up. He smirked as he moved his finger slightly, willing the water from the waterskin at his side towards her. It deepened when he noticed her jump, her knees hitting the table they were all sitting at, when the water finally touched skin.

"Ming-Hua?" Zaheer asked the woman, halting his monologue to show concern for the woman.

She looked at Zaheer, then at him before shaking her head. "Nothing," she muttered.

Zaheer just nodded and continued his speech. Did this windbag ever run out of air?

Then he hissed, a cold sharp feeling tracing a long deep line down his calf. Zaheer raised an eyebrow, looking perturbed by the second disturbance. The woman kept her face expressionless.

With a grimace, he rose from his chair and extended his hand, "As much I enjoy this conversation, I am expected back at the Northern Water Tribe. We will keep contact by messenger hawk."

Though annoyed, Zaheer rose as well, shaking his hand and nodded. His colleagues began to file out of the small room except for one. The woman gave him a wide grin as her eyes travelled to his calf. He looked down and noticed the slight line of blood there from the icicle she had dragged across it.

She came to stand near him and he could feel his heart rate speed up. Never before had he felt such a mixture of fear and desire, and it was all because this woman before him. She leaned in to his ear, her own voice like ice itself, "A little something to remember me by," before she left him there.


	2. HuanDesna

_A/N: Desna and Eska visit an art convention in Republic City. If you squint, you'll see the Huan/Desna._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>"Desna, you know I hate people. Why are we here?" Eska asked with a scowl on her face. Her eyes followed the groups of people who walked through the large convention hall in the heart of Republic City, all dressed oddly and chatting a bit too loudly.<p>

"Eska, I already told you," Desna said as he led his sister forward. "It's an art convention and I entered something in one of the categories."

Eska was about to say something when a large man with drawn Airbender tattoos knocked into her, spilling some of his lychee juice on her parka. "Desna, let's leave."

"No!" Desna suddenly roared, frightening Eska. He cleared his throat and calmed down before saying, "I want to see if my piece will win a prize."

Eska scoffed as she bent the sticky liquid from her clothes. "Fine, but I'm going to buy a cotton cloud and find a corner to be to myself."

Desna watched as Eska walked off, leaving him in the middle of the convention. He had an odd feeling to follow her, something he had always felt, but he resisted. Today he would do his own thing and his entry would win a prize.

He walked forward towards the back of the convention where they hung all the entries on the walls to look for his own. He started from the left, looking for his name while studying his competition.

Finally he found his, a watercolour painting of the view from his room at the North Pole during the time of Midnight Sun. The dying sun sat just above the horizon, never going to bed but bathing the town in a yellow glow. He had paid careful attention to the spires and towers of the taller building of the town, any metal protrusions reflecting the sun back to the viewer's eye.

"Did you do that one?" someone asked on his left. Desna turned to see a tall boy his age dressed in green but with large metal bands around his wrists, arms and neck. His hair was straight and black, flowing just past his shoulders, with a small area shaved.

Desna nodded and the boy said, "Such emotion. It speaks to me. The end of the day but the day not really dying."

That was exactly what he was going for. Desna blinked twice, feeling his face get slightly warm at the praise, before he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Huan and that's mine," he said as he pointed over his shoulder.

Desna turned and saw a large metal sculpture standing among the art on the walls. It was about ten feet tall, with spindles and spires and whirling parts. It twisted and turned and each beam was of various colours which reflected the lighting in the ceiling.

"You did this?" Desna asked as he walked around the large piece.

Huan nodded, watching Desna with a smile. "I've been working on it for weeks and this was the final piece I submitted. You like?"

"It's... good," Desna said, unable to really put into words what he was seeing. Abstract pieces were always hard to judge but he could tell a lot of hard work and effort went into this piece from the intricate and individual pieces that it comprised of.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please," a woman said on a microphone nearby. "We are about to start the judging."

Huan approached Desna and shook his hand. "I hope you win in your category," he said before he walked away.

Desna blinked and then stared at his hand. He rarely let anyone touch him and he had just done nothing as the metalbender did just that.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" he heard a familiar voice ask from behind him. She had a slight teasing smile on her face as she sipped her lychee juice.

Desna flushed as he spun on his sister, "No, Eska. Just... a friend."


	3. DesnaEska

_A/N: Eska needs something in her room but what is Desna doing inside? twincest Desna/Eska._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>"Desna, are you in there? I need something," Eska said as she knocked hard on their bedroom door. Though there were many rooms in the palace, Eska still shared a room with her twin. They did everything together and they wouldn't let a difference in sex or getting older change their sleeping arrangements. They needed each other, always.<p>

When she got no response, Eska frowned. As far as she knew, Desna was in the room. He was nowhere else on the compound and this was the last place he would be. She tried turning the door knob and was met with a loud shout from within, "No, Eska, don't come in. I'm not decent!"

"What are you talking about?" Eska said with a raised eyebrow. "What could you be doing that I can't see, Desna," she said, trying the doorknob again but it wouldn't budge.

"Just give me a moment," he called out again, his voice muffled by the wall of snow between them. There was a lot of movement heard as well, and things falling and crashing.

Eska bent snow holding the door in place and pushed it open. "I'm coming in, Desna. What are you-"

Her words died in her throat as she took in the scene before her. The lamp on their shared bedtable was broken on the floor, as well as the floor-length mirror which leant against the wall on her right. The desk chair was on its side and the bedsheets were on the floor.

So a messy room and broken glass. Big whoop. What left Eska speechless was Desna. He was wearing... a long, blue dress, one of her more formal dresses actually. His hair was pulled back and sectioned just like hers and he had gotten into her makeup bag it seemed by the eyeliner and blue eyeshadow around his eyes. But instead of her usual indifferent expression, his one of pure terror and desperation.

"I can explain," he shouted, his eyes wide as he tried to make his way over to her. "Please, don't tell Father."

Eska just bent the door back in place, making it more solid that before. With a low chuckle, she stepped forward and said, "Didn't anyone ever tell you, Desna, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

In one swift move, she pulled Desna by the front of the dress and kissed him hungrily, pulling the two of them down on her bed.


	4. KorraAsami

_A/N: Asami has to do this now. My first Korrasami. Fun stuff._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>She lay on her side with the sheets drawn up to her chest, shielding her naked body from the cold air which blew through the open space in the window. She can hear the faint snoring of the man beside her but instead of smiling like she normally would, she feels nothing but guilt and dread.<p>

She should love him. Her heart should belong to him. They had gone through so much together and had even just had sex together. He stayed hot all the time, like fire was constantly coursing through his veins. She had always anchored to him afterwards but now she rolled away as if he burnt her.

But she just couldn't. She couldn't hold him like a lover when she didn't love him. She couldn't kiss him like he was her world when he wasn't. She couldn't keep doing this to him.

She rose from the bed, drawing on her clothes and fixing her hair into a messy ponytail. She had something she had to do. She had to make this right and stop hurting everyone involved, her included.

It took just a few minutes really, a ride on her bike and then a quick ferry to the island. She knew it was late but this had to be done.

She stood outside the door and bit her lip as she knocked. Would she be rejected? Scorned?

"Asami? What are you doing here this late?" the dark-skinned girl said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and long blue cotton pants, her hair around her head like a halo.

"I just had to-" the dark-haired girl began but she couldn't put it into words what she wanted to let this girl know.

So she did the next best thing. She leaned forward and grabbed the dark-skinned by her shoulders for a desperate hungry kiss, wanting to show her what she wanted all along.


	5. MakoWing

_A/N: When Bolin and Wei leave their brothers behind after dinner, Mako and Wing end up going to the club next-door. mentioned BoWei. Mako/Wing. Not related to my BoWei series._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>Mako drummed his fingers on the table that separated him and other Bei Fong twin, staring out at the other diners which surrounded them. What was taking Bolin and Wei so long to return from... wherever they had gone?<p>

"I don't think they're coming back," Wing said as he took a sip of his water. "They haven't been able to keep their hands off each since they got together. They might have gotten caught up in each other and headed home together."

Mako looked over at the remaining twin and shook his head. "No, Bolin wouldn't do that, well not at least without telling me. We have something to do tomorrow morning and-"

Bolin and Wei ran up to the table, Wei dragging the other boy by the hand. Wei said, "I'm sorry, guys, but Bolin and I are going to head out."

Mako leaned forward and said, "But weren't we going to go the bar next door after this?"

Bolin looked at his brother and said, "I'm sorry, Mako. We can do it some other time."

Mako wanted to say something more but Wei had already pulled a love-sick Bolin out of the restaurant. Mako watched as the door swung open and closed behind them. Bolin would always jump at any chance to go to a bar, and they did everything together, but that was before Wei...

Wing chuckled. "What did I tell you?" he said as he brought a few yuans out of his pockt. "Guess it's just you and me now."

Mako scowled before putting his part of the bill on the table as well. He'd get Bolin's part some other time.

The two young men stepped out of the restaurant, any whisper of Bolin and Wei long gone on the wind. "So what now?" Mako asked. He nothing else planned tonight and he wasn't looking forward to heading to home to an empty dark apartment.

Wing looked to the right towards the club. "We can still go ourselves," Wing said.

Mako shielded his eyes against the pulsing lights as he and Wing entered the bar. There were many people in here, dancing against each other and trying to be heard above the loud music playing over the speakers in the ceiling. Wing tapped his shoulder and directed him over to the bar.

Everything began to blur into each other. As he threw back drink after drink, Mako began to lose count. The pulsing lights called to him and he couldn't ignore it. He began to dance, grabbing any random willing girl and rubbing his body against her. Wing laughed, having never seen Mako this loose and ready to put more drinks in his system if he could see it again.

Mako stumbled back into the chair next to Wing, who hadn't drunken as much as he had. His face felt warm and his eyes couldn't focus well in the muted light, but he was having a great time.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Mako asked, his voice louder than he intended.

Wing placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not my scene really," Wing said. "I like just nursing a drink for the night."

Mako smiled and nudged Wing, "No girls here that catches your eye?"

Wing shrugged and pulled away from the firebender. "Something like that," he said as he brought his glass to his lips.

Mako blinked. Was Wing into guys, just like his twin? Was that why he had taken Mako out to the club? Had he wanted to get Mako alone and liquoured up so he could do something with later?

Wing was handsome, Mako couldn't deny that. His muscles were well defined under his short-sleeved shirts, as Earthbenders (and Metalbenders) had to train rigorously to move the sturdy, dense materials.

Mako subconsciously leaned forward. He had had such horrible luck with Asami and then Korra, enough that the two of them had gone on a private trip to the Spirit World alone. Maybe this was the way to go, maybe-

"What are you doing?" Wing asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back onto his seat.

"I thought-" Mako began to stammer.

Wing said, "No, dude. You're cool but not _that_ cool. Like I said, it's just not my scene." Wing pat his shoulder and then grinned, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you tried to kiss me."


	6. Korra & Opal

_A/N: Opal takes Korra flying. Prize drabble for Albedineity, who wanted a Korra/Opal friendship fic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"So I just strap on the suit like this?" Korra asked as she played with the clasps on the red wingsuit Opal had lent her.<p>

Opal smiled, swatting the older girl's hand away and fastening it correctly. "Yes, but we don't want it too tight or they won't come free when you're ready to fly," Opal said.

She looked over the edge of the cliff they stood on and took a deep breath. She loved the fresh air from up here. Above their heads, the Airbender kids were already swooping through the air, laughing and giggling as they performed various tricks. Normally, they would be going through forms and meditating but Tenzin had given them a free day due to Korra's arrival.

"Ready?" Opal asked, extending her arms outwards.

"As I'll ever be," Korra answered, mimicking the green-eyed girl.

"That's the spirit," Opal called over her shoulder as she jumped over the edge. She could feel the winding whipping through her hair, a long whistling noise passing over her ears as she fell. When she was younger, she used to have a slight fear of heights, but now that she had control over the air, she had nothing to be afraid of.

Meelo and Rohan swooped down to match her freefall and just when she was about 100 feet above the ground, she opened her wings and pushed herself upwards, crying out from the rush of adrenaline.

"Go, Opal!" Korra shouted from the cliffside as the three benders flew by before she too jumped over the edge and came to join them.

"How about a race, Opal?" Korra shouted as she hovered next to the girl.

Opal grinned before she took off at full speed, Meelo, Rohan and Korra following behind her.

After a few hours, everyone landed on the cliff and began the walk back to the Temple. Korra threw her arm over Opal's shoulder. "I had a great time, Opal. Who knew flying without a glider would be so much fun?"

Opal smiled. "You should stop by more often then."


End file.
